Bludgers, Broomsticks, Snitches and Snape?
by Trucklesinthetree
Summary: For some 'light-hearted' fun a Quidditch match is organised at Hogwarts, teachers vs.students. How will Harry fair when put in direct competition against his arch nemesis, Snape, on the Quidditch pitch?
1. A special announcement

I own nothing! It all belongs to the wonderful J.K.Rowling :)

**Please note - some people have noted that there is another copy of this story previously posted on this site by another author and may be under the impression that I have taken this from them - I have not copied.**

**This is my original story that I wrote in 2005/2006 and originally posted on a different fanfiction site. I am not going to comment on how or why another author has posted it here under their name as I don't know the full details - it did however come as a surprise to find my story already on here by another author!!**

**Anyways, that being said hope you enjoy the original! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**"A Special Announcement"**

Harry had been in a peaceful sleep until a loud curse word emanated from the other side of the room. He sat up and reached for his glasses from beside his bed to find Dean Thomas fighting to disentangle himself from the West Ham poster he had stuck up above his bed.

"Morning!" said Harry cheerfully, "Thanks for the wake up call."

"Blast!" answered Dean, emerging from underneath his poster as Ron leaned against his bed in a fit of laughter one sock dangling in his hands.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted that Sticking Sap Solution Fred gave me!"

Harry jumped out of bed and got dressed. Another Monday had begun.

Five minutes later they arrived down in the common room to find a group of people milling around the notice board on the far wall.

"What's going on?" Ron asked Ginny as she passed by.

"Notice, everyone has to be in the Great hall just before class this morning, some special announcement," she replied shrugging.

Harry and Ron looked curiously at the notice together and left for breakfast.

They found Hermione already at the Gryffindor table tucking into eggs and toast with the Daily Prophet propped up by her glass.

"There you two are!" she exclaimed as they both approached and sat down opposite her at the table. "I thought you would be here before now seeing as there is a special announcement this morning."

"It says JUST before class Hermione!" Ron said irritably reaching across for the Pumpkin juice.

"Well, I can see you've started the day well," Hermione sniffed.

"So what do you think this special announcement is all about?" Harry asked hastily before a full-blown argument started.

"No idea," said Hermione in her normal tone again. "Must be something important though." She looked up at the staff table where all the teachers were assembled. "I mean to gather the whole school together. Maybe a change to subjects or about the exams – Oh no! I hope they're not brought forward, I haven't even got my notes colour coded yet!"

They spent the next 15 minutes eating breakfast and discussing various ideas on what the special announcement could be, each one getting more ridiculous than the last until Professor Dumbledore finally stood and signalled for silence.

"Good morning to you all," he said cheerfully. "I trust that you have all enjoyed your breakfast before heading off to classes for this morning. Now, as you know there is a special announcement to be given. The teachers, prefects and myself have recently been discussing the need for a school activity for some lighthearted fun that we can all enjoy.

It is therefore my pleasure to announce that in two weeks, on the Saturday, there will be a special Quidditch match held."

Ron and Hermione immediately looked at Harry, who dropped his fork on his plate in puzzlement.

"However this match will be slightly different to the usual," continued Dumbledore after all the muttering and whispers had died down. "This will be our first student/teacher Quidditch match! There will be one team made up of you, the students, and one team of us," he said waving a hand toward the staff table. "Now, as you know we have some very fine Quidditch players amongst us, so therefore, to try to even the playing field for us, less practiced staff, only one person from each house team is to play, as well as 3 other students who are not usually involved but would like to give it a go. Once you have decided your team please post the list in the entrance hall, where the staff list will also be posted. The sooner you are organised the sooner you can begin to train your new team. Now classes!"

The students moved noisily out into the entrance hall all talking excitedly about the coming match. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed.

"Well, what do you think mate?" said Ron to Harry, punching him jovially in the arm.

* * *

That morning there was much deliberation amongst the students as to who to put forward for the team, as well as many jokes that began to circulate concerning certain teachers and their Quidditch skills.

Harry spent most of his time in the morning daydreaming different scenarios of teacher/student mid air tackles. That was until during Transfiguration class when the thought of McGonagall whizzing around on her broomstick, battling a bludger while she tried to keep her pointed hat on straight overcame him and he burst out laughing, completely forgetting where he was. After McGonagall set him an essay to write, as to why Transfiguration was a serious business and not a laughing matter, he thought he had better try to keep his mind on his work. He already had too much homework piling up as it was without extra.

That evening, after dinner, all the Gryffindor students piled into the common room to discuss their pick for the team. Harry stood by the fire. He was all set to put Oliver forward – he was the most experienced and Captain of he team after all. Five minutes later, however, Harry found himself the firm favourite.

"What any Quidditch team needs is a good Seeker and you're the best there is," said Oliver firmly. "I've spoken to the other Captains and they all agree – well except for Slytherin but who cares about them!"

"Yeah, I bet Malfoy didn't like that!" laughed George.

After a vote it was decided and Harry became the first official member of the student team. By Tuesday evening the student list was posted up reading:

**Hogwarts Student Team**

** Keeper - Markus Flint **

**Chasers - Cho Chang**

** -Susan Bones**

** -Derek Allan**

** Beaters -Seamus Finnigan**

** -Terry Wilkes**

**Seeker -Harry Potter**

**(COME ONE, COME ALL AND WATCH**

**THE MIGHTY TEACHERS FALL!!)**


	2. Seeker in the Staffroom

BLUDGERS, BROOMSTICKS, SNITCHES AND …SNAPEChapter 2: "Seeker in the Staff Room"

"So, when do you start practice as a team?" Ron asked Wednesday morning as the three of them were following the rest of the Gryffindor third years down to the dungeons for Potions class.

"Tomorrow evening," answered Harry as they stopped just outside the door to the dungeon, "we're meeting to talk tactics."

"You don't have the staff list yet, it would be good to know who you are up against, what if it's Snape! Exclaimed Ron. "Imagine, with his complete lack of skill as well as the fact that you could really mess with him and not get into trouble for it - it would be great!"

"What's that Weasley?" came a cold voice from behind them. Ron spun around and found himself looking directly at a towering Snape in the doorway.

"Err… I was, I was just…" Ron stammered.

"I'd be careful, you may just find a Bludger being directed into the stands next Saturday – pure accident of course – due to our ah…lack of skill did you say?" said Snape in a deadly quiet voice. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

Snape pointed them into the room. Harry, Ron and Hermione took their usual seats up the back and before long were brewing another complicated potion that Snape had set them.

_So Snape was on the team, _thought Harry as he added the dried squid eyes to his bubbling potion._ Let's just hope Seamus' aim is good!_ He went to read the next instruction from the book but was interrupted by the sound of sniggering coming from the table just across from where he was.

Harry looked up and there, across the room, was Malfoy maliciously dangling something above Neville's cauldron. Neville was at the store cupboard and completely oblivious to the impending disaster Harry was sure Malfoy had in store. Before Harry knew what he was doing he leapt across the room and shoved Malfoy's arm away. Unfortunately Malfoy seized the opportunity and executed a spectacular, but fake, fall against the table and knocked his cauldron to the floor. Potion splattered everywhere. Snape emerged a moment later.

"How did this happen?" he asked looking at Malfoy through his greasy black hair.

"It was Potter sir, he attacked me for no reason and pushed me against the desk. I was just minding my own business…"

"You were not!" said Harry enraged, "you were putting something into Neville's potion, I saw you!"

Neville, who had returned from the store cupboard, looked startled and slowly backed away from his cauldron. Snape glanced at Neville's potion with a slight smirk on his face.

"Longbottom's potion looks as it always does Potter. I'm sure if Malfoy had added anything it would only serve as an improvement, and since Longbottom's potion still looks like a useless waste of time I can only assume Malfoy is telling the truth."

"Yeah he didn't add it as I stopped him before he could!" said Harry even louder his voice shaking with anger.

Snape raised his eyebrows somewhat triumphant. "So Malfoy is telling the truth, you did push him into the desk. Thankyou for clearing that up for me Potter. Malfoy go and assist Goyle – Potter can clean this up."

Malfoy turned away smirking.

" Twenty points from Gryffindor Potter and you have detention with me tonight,

6 o'clock sharp. Now get this mess cleaned up!"

Harry was still fuming at dinnertime. He stabbed a potato with his fork scowling while Ron continued his tirade on Snape. Just before 6 o'clock he left Ron and Hermione with their chocolate pudding and custard and headed off for his detention. He spent the next 3 hours in the gloomy dungeon under Snape's ever-humourless presence.

Snape didn't say a word for the first couple of hours, sitting silently at his desk in the corner while Harry worked tediously cleaning foul smelling cauldrons and vials without the aid of magical means. Then abruptly at eight o'clock Snape looked up.

" So, I see our famous Harry Potter has secured his position on the student Quidditch team, can't miss an opportunity to be in the limelight can you potter?"

Harry kept his head down determined not to give Snape the satisfaction of getting to him.

"You'd better be careful, that big inflated head of yours is an easy target for a stray Bludger," Snape sneered at him.

Thursday morning arrived. Harry, Ron and Hermione finished breakfast and started to walk back up to Gryffindor tower when Hermione suddenly grabbed Harry's arm.

"Harry over here," she said dragging Harry across the entrance hall with Ron following behind. Over at the notice board there was a large group of students clustered around talking and laughing. As they approached some of them moved aside and Harry got a look at what they were all so interested in.

HOGWARTS STAFF TEAMKeeper - Professor Dumbledore

**Chasers - Professor McGonagall**

**Professor Sprout**

**Professor Lupin**

**Beaters - Professor Hooch**

**Professor Sinistra**

**Seeker - Professor Snape**

"Seeker!" exclaimed Harry loudly making everyone look round at him.

Ron continued to stare at the notice and then a smile started to spread over his face.

"This is even better Harry! Snape's got no chance and you can legitimately smack him to the ground!"

"Ron!" said Hermione sharply.

Ron spun around at once expecting Snape to be standing there again, but all he found was Hermione scowling.

"When your chasing a snitch Hermione, anything can happen!" said Ron, folding his arms across his chest looking smug.

"It's only supposed to be for fun," she said adamantly, but she looked slightly worried as she glanced as Harry.

"Yeah, like Snape isn't going to take every chance he can to send Harry to a bloody death," Ron continued.

"I thought he was going to be Beater the way he was carrying on last night," said Harry scowling. "Why's he changed his mind all of a sudden?"

"Hello Harry," came a voice from behind. They turned to find Professor Lupin walking towards them smiling. "Ah! I see you've seen your competition then," he said pointing to the notice. "Not a bad team hey? It's been a few years since Quidditch days for us but with a bit of practice I'm sure we'll put up a decent fight - well for a few minutes at least!" he added winking.

Harry continued to look at him without answering and Lupin seemed to catch on.

"Yes, Professor Snape as Seeker, it's an interesting choice isn't it?" he said watching Harry closely. "I wouldn't have minded the challenge but Professor Snape beat me to it." He continued to look at Harry with a faint look of concern. "Just remember it's all for fun Harry."

There was a moment of silence between the four of them before Lupin spoke again.

"Well," he said, clapping his hands together. "See you three in class this afternoon," and with that he walked away still frowning slightly.

"Yeah, it's all for fun all right!" said Ron, watching as Snape emerged from the Great Hall.


	3. Practise Makes Perfect

**Chapter 3 : Practise Makes Perfect **

That evening the student Quidditch team met out on the Quidditch pitch for their first training session together. Oliver Wood and the Ravenclaw Captain had both come forward to take up the post of coach. After some, perhaps rather intense, deliberation it was decided that perhaps two captains could be better than one (although Harry had the distinct impression that Wood, with his fierce competitive streak, would be running the show before long).

They trained for almost 3 hours. Harry was pleased to see that Seamus did indeed have a good arm on him and pretty good aim as well. Susan Bones was also proving to be a good decision. After a wobbly start, (that had left Harry wondering if she had actually been on a broom before), she had seemed to have got control of herself and was now flying smoothly around the pitch and catching some tricky passes Wood was giving her. Flint, the only Slytherin on the team, hovered lazily around the goal posts for most of the session looking as uninterested as possible. More of a concern however was Derek Allan. Although many Ravenclaw students had put him forward as being keen to play and he had performed well in the try out, he now seemed completely overwhelmed by the whole experience.

All in all the session had gone pretty well. Wood at least seemed pleased.

"Not a bad team eh?" he said to Harry grinning as they walked back up to the castle for dinner. "Sure, Allan needs some work but he's a good flyer, we've got enough time to train him up and look who he's up against, Sprout and McGonagall! Not much competition there. This is going to be the easiest win ever!"

Fifteen minutes later, after getting changed, Harry walked into the Great Hall for dinner and found Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"So how did it go?" Hermione asked as Harry sank into the seat next to her at the table and pulled a plate towards himself.

"Not bad, we just did basic skills. Probably start practicing an actual game on the weekend," Harry said stuffing a piece of chicken into his mouth.

"What about the new ones, are they okay?" Hermione continued.

"Yeah, anyone completely useless?" Ron asked.

"Well, Seamus is almost as good as Fred and George and Susan's getting there as well. I don't know about Derek Allan though. I suppose a few more practices and he'll be okay, besides as Wood said he's up against Sprout and McGonagall, how good does he have to be really?" laughed Harry.

Both Harry and Ron laughed but Hermione didn't look impressed.

"You know," she said finally, "I find it interesting that everyone is so quick to say that we are going to win when we don't even know how good the teachers are! I mean no-one has ever seen them play, for all we know McGonagall could have been a fantastic Quidditch player when she was at school!"

Harry and Ron looked at one another skeptically.

"Well, you could always find out for us Hermione," said Ron grinning. "You know, do some _research_!"

"I'm just saying that we should try and get the best team that we can. The teachers just might be better than we think!" said Hermione.

"Since when are you so interested in Quidditch?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged, "I want to win as much as anyone -"

"You know," said Harry interjecting, "I wonder when the teachers are practicing, I haven't seen them, have you?"

Ron shook his head and looked up at the staff table where all the teachers were sitting.

"May be they don't need any practice," Hermione said smoothly with a slight smile.

* * *

Friday afternoon the three of them were sitting in the last class for the week, Potions, copying down extensive notes Snape had written on the board.

It was the first time Harry had really seen Snape since the staff list had been put up. Snape had been eyeing him all lesson, almost willing him to ask about being Seeker and to show some reaction, but Harry was determined and gave him nothing.

* * *

Saturday morning Harry woke early and watched as the sun rose. He lay there for a while then suddenly got the idea that it would be a perfect morning to slip down to the Quidditch pitch for a bit of time to fly around on his own before the team got together. He could let the snitch out and do some practice with a few new dives he had been trying recently. He dressed quickly and then headed out of the common room and down toward the Quidditch pitch. Trouble was there was already someone there.

As Harry got closer he could clearly see Snape flying low circles around the edge of the pitch. Harry stood and watched for a moment. Part of him wanted to turn around, get away before Snape saw him. The other part however was so intrigued (and amused) by the sight of Snape out in the morning sun, sitting on his broomstick with his black robes billowing behind him, that Harry just stood transfixed.

Snape flew another circle around the pitch before he caught sight of Harry and changed course. He dismounted from his broom smoothly and strode over to where Harry was standing.

"Potter!" Snape said as he stopped in front of Harry. "Why are you up and around so early? Thought you'd come down and do a little spying did you?"

"No," answered Harry looking straight into Snape's black eyes. "I don't need to spy, our team is all set to - "

"I wasn't talking about the team Potter. I was talking about you. Come to see your competition? Feeling a bit anxious are we?"

"No," said Harry quickly. 'I just came down for a practice."

Snape raised his eyebrows. "Yes, I suppose that particular trait doesn't run in your family does it now?"

Harry said nothing, determined not to give Snape any satisfaction of getting to him.

"Well, since you're here how about a trial run?" Snape said as he pulled a snitch from the inside of his robes. Its golden wings beat against his fingers as he held it out towards Harry.

Harry stared at the snitch in Snape's hand while he tried to register what Snape had said.

"Come now Potter, shame to waste a perfectly good morning – you did come down for a practice after all."

They stood in silence for a few moments; Snape continuing to stare at Harry with an unreadable expression on his face.

"No?" Snape eventually said with a smirk pulling at his face. "You disappoint me."

Snape turned to go but Harry's curiosity that had been building up over the past few days, finally got the better of him.

"I thought you were going to be Beater?" Harry said suddenly and Snape stopped and turned slowly around to once again face Harry. A Malevolent smile on his face.

"I have no real interest in this Quidditch match Potter, but the Headmaster insisted – _school spirit," _Snape said folding his arms across his chest. "So I thought I would take the opportunity that I missed out on in the past."

Harry stared at him with a sinking feeling that he was about to learn that the missed opportunity had something to do with him.

"All those years your father played Gryffindor Seeker. Every game a chance for him to show off, strutting around like he was better than everybody else – his arrogance was blinding. Someone should have taken him down. Unfortunately I never got the chance to - "

"You couldn't get on the Slytherin team," Harry cut across him, struggling to keep the humour out of his voice.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Watch your tone Potter," he said coldly. "If I had I doubt you would be here today! It's amazing how much like your father you really are, and now I finally have the opportunity, granted not against your father but to knock some arrogance out of his son would still be acceptable. Who knows, you may even thank me."

Harry was now fuming. So this was the reason Snape was so keen to be Seeker. To settle a long time grudge he had against his father.

Against his better judgement (and trying to ignore a voice in his head that vaguely sounded like Hermione telling him not to be such an idiot and to turn back while he had the chance) he slowly took the Snitch from Snape's outstretched hand.

"You really do live up to your name," said Snape with a twisted smile as he mounted his broom and took off again into the air.

* * *


	4. Old Wounds, New Wounds

**Chapter 4: "Old Wounds, New Wounds" **

Harry watched as Snape kicked off hard from the ground and soared high into the air. _If he wants to do this, then we'll do it_, thought Harry as he mounted his own broom, the golden snitch still clasped tightly in his right hand.

He soared upwards towards where Snape was waiting for him in mid air. They looked at each other for a moment, and then Harry threw the snitch to the sky. It hovered for a few seconds next to Snape's left ear and then streaked away towards the goal post at the right end of the pitch.

Snape was off. He sped past at very close range causing a rush of air to brush over Harry. Harry followed a split second later. When they reached the goals however the snitch had disappeared. Harry continued to fly around the vicinity at break neck speed. In and around the goal posts, diving down to ground level and then shooting skywards again all the while keeping a keen eye out for anything that flashed or glinted around him. Snape was also keeping up a cracking pace. They wove in and around each other as they circled the pitch. There was no doubt that Snape was a fair flyer; he matched Harry's movements at every turn.

For fifteen minutes they continued, pitting their skill and reflexes against each other. Harry was streaking from one end of the pitch to the other at a fair height above the ground. He could sense Snape right behind him; hear the flapping of his robes as the air rushed past them – then suddenly, nothing.

Harry glanced around at the sudden lack of fluttering robes behind him – Snape was gone. Harry glanced downwards and there he was, hurtling towards the ground with his arm outstretched and his fingers spread wide. Harry's stomach dropped. He couldn't let Snape get this, he just couldn't. He leaned forward and flew into a steep dive, closing in on Snape's tail. Closer and closer he drew until they were almost level. Harry loosened his right hand's grip ready to reach out – but where was it? There was nothing there except the grass looming towards his face, faster and faster.

He pulled out of the dive just as Snape did. His insides were writhing with anger. He could see Snape sneering at him. He couldn't believe he had fallen for such a classic Quidditch move – one he himself had used against Malfoy.

Swearing under his breath he took off again with a heightened hunger for the Snitch. He circled and circled. The sun had fully risen now and was bathing everything in a soft golden light – though making it difficult to see into one side of the pitch. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Snape doing the same, his billowing shadow stretching out across the grass.

And then finally Harry saw it – a flash of light by the goal post ahead. It had been brief but it was definitely something that had caught the light. He accelerated slightly so as not to arouse suspicion from Snape, who was circling around about 20 metres behind Harry.

Harry got closer and closer, his eyes searching from one post to the other. And then there it was - hovering by the right hand goal post. At that moment he saw Snape's shadow rippling across the grass behind him - he was close.

A moment later Snape's broom slammed into the side of Harry's causing him to swerve off course. He shot Snape a filthy look before swerving back where their shoulders collided.

The snitch was there in front of him. He stretched out his fingers. Snape's hand flew out beside him, his elbow pushing painfully into Harry's side. Harry gripped his broom tighter with his left hand to keep himself steady; Snape's elbow was pushing him sideways. Harry pushed himself back up to sit straight again despite the pain in his ribs.

He was almost there, he almost had it in his grasp, then suddenly, he felt his broomstick jerking away from him. He slid forwards grasping for a part of the broom to hold onto but all he found was air. Then crack! – Everything went black.

* * *

Harry felt warm and comfortable, but where was he? He wriggled the fingers of his right hand but there was nothing there, where was the snitch? Why was everything so soft beneath him? He opened his eyes blearily. Everything in front of him was blurred and hazy. He tried to lift his left arm up towards his face but couldn't move it far.

"Wha…? He croaked and then he heard scuffling from the corner and a blurry face loomed in front of him.

"Harry, your awake," said a soft voice that he recognized as Hermione's. He heard a chair being scrapped across the floor. "We were just about to leave for the night…here," she said giving him his glasses. He put them on with his right hand; his left still refusing to move. Everything suddenly came into focus. There was Hermione sitting in a hard backed wooden chair by his bed wearing a worried expression, and next to her, Ron also looking down at him.

Harry glanced down to his left side. His arm was strapped up in a sling, tight to his body. He tried to move his head but it felt to heavy so he strained his eyes around the room instead. He was in the hospital wing. It felt like evening – all the curtains had been drawn and various lamps were lit around the room casting shadows across the walls. There was one next to his bed illuminating Hermione and Ron in a warm glow.

"How did I get here? What time is it?"

"Almost eight-thirty mate, we've been in here all day waiting for you to wake up," said Ron glancing at Hermione.

"Eight-thirty…Eight-thirty at night? You mean I've been in here all day?"

"Since Professor Snape brought you up this morning," Hermione said nodding. "Harry…what, what were you do-?"

"I thought I told you both it was time to leave?" Madam Pomfrey's voice rang across to them from her office doorway. They turned toward her; Harry struggled to move his leaden head.

"Oh, Mr Potter, you're awake! Nasty accident you had, very nasty, how are you feeling?" she asked, now bustling over to his bedside with her hand outstretched reaching for his forehead.

"I'm fine," Harry said hastily trying to sit up. He managed to push himself up a few centimetres off the pillow, but his head felt so heavy and the room started to swim in front of him. Madam Pomfrey's hand reached his forehead and he fell back against the pillow again.

"Mmm, I was able to mend your arm quite easily, just need to rest it. The lump on your head will take a few days though, that was quite a blow you took – It was lucky Professor Snape was there to bring you straight up." She now moved her hand to the left side of his head and a sudden pain hit him. He took a sharp intake of breath. " I have something that will help take the swelling down, you can take some now," she said, and she bustled past Ron and Hermione again to the other end of the Infirmary.

Harry's eyes were watering from the pain on the side of his head, he could see Hermione and Ron still looking down at him. _Wait till I tell them how this happened. I can't believe it! Sna –_

"Here we go." Madam Pomfrey came back with a small glass filled with some sort of potion; it was orange and looked rather sludgy. She handed it to him. "Drink that and it will help. Come on young man!" She said rather impatiently as Harry looked at the orange 'sludge' in disgust.

After his last experiences with medicinal potions he was a little hesitant in taking the glass to his lips, especially after the Skele-Grow encounter. He was relieved to find, however, that this was not as bad. It was quite sweet tasting, though rather thick and difficult to swallow.

"Right you two," Madam Pomfrey said as she took the empty glass from Harry, "it's almost nine, you need to get back to Gryffindor Tower."

"Can they just stay for a few minutes longer?" Harry asked quickly. His memory of events was fast returning and he wanted some answers, as well as retelling the incident to Ron and Hermione.

Absolutely not, it's late. They can come to see you again tomorrow," Madam Pomfrey said firmly. "Off you go."

"See you mate, we'll see you first thing tomorrow," said Ron, throwing a disgruntled look at Madam Pomfrey behind her back.

"Night Harry," Hermione said quietly and then she followed Ron towards the door.

Harry watched forlornly as the door closed behind them. Madam Pomfrey continued to fuss around him for a few moments.

"Will I be able to leave tomorrow?" Harry asked her as she extinguished some of the lamps around the infirmary.

"Not for a few days, and I don't want any arguments," she added, seeing Harry open his mouth with an air of complaint. "That was a nasty knock you took to the head. You're not leaving until the swelling has gone down and I am completely satisfied. It wont hurt to give your arm a rest as well – at least I actually had some bones to mend this time!"

Harry sighed. A dull throb was still persisting on the left side of his head.

"And Snape brought me up?"

"That's right," Madam Pomfrey said now laying an extra blanket across Harry's bed.

"Did he tell you what happened?"

"He said that you were both out for a morning practice, getting ready for the school match. Lost your balance – hit your head square into the goal post. Over eager in your attempt to get the snitch I presume. Broke your arm from the fall to the ground. It was lucky for you that Professor Snape was there to bring you up."

Harry lifted his right hand to his head. "Yeah, lucky me," he said softly feeling the large golf ball sized lump at the side of his head.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! See you in a few days for the next chapter :)**


	5. Keeping Quiet

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or J.K.Rowling's wonderful writing!

Some of the terminology in this chapter is from "Quidditch Through the Ages" by J.K.Rowling

**Chapter 5: "Keeping Quiet"**

There was a rasping sound, like curtains being drawn back and Harry woke. He kept his eyes closed though he could tell that light was streaming in. He lay there for a few minutes listening to the various noises around him, while his mind jumped into reality of where he was: Sunday morning, the infirmary, broken arm, possible concussion and…his eyes flew open –Snape! A familiar feeling started to grow in his stomach, though mixed somewhat with a feeling of regret.

Harry moved to sit up. His head was feeling a little less heavy and the throbbing had gone. He managed to push himself up and prop up against his pillow. He rubbed his ribs where he felt a twinge of pain where Snape had dug his elbow. Reaching over, he grabbed his glasses off the table next to his bed. His watch was lying there also – 7.42am.

At that moment he heard voices outside the door. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying but finally caught a fairly exasperated sounding, "Oh very well then, " as the door opened a fraction.

In walked Ron, grinning sheepishly, followed closely by Hermione who was carrying a wooden tray.

"See, he's awake anyway," said Ron to a frowning Madam Pomfrey who was inspecting the contents on the tray Hermione was holding.

"We brought this up for you from the Great Hall Harry," said Hermione as she laid the tray in front of him once Madam Pomfrey had finished her inspection and deemed it acceptable.

"Yeah, there were those pancakes again, see," added Ron, pointing to one of the plates on the tray. "Couldn't let you miss out on those."

"Thanks," said Harry gratefully, pulling the tray towards himself and grabbing the fork. His stomach was rumbling and he had only just realised that he had eaten nothing since the night before last.

I'll come and check on you in a bit," said Madam Pomfrey slightly stiffly. She took the nearly empty water jug from Harry's bedside table and marched off towards her office.

Harry shoveled pancake into his mouth, a little clumsily due to only having the use of one arm.

"Well?" asked Ron after a few moments. Harry looked up at them both and chewed slowly before swallowing.

"You're not going to believe it – well actually you might."

"We…were having trouble," said Ron hesitantly. "I mean… falling off your broom? And then when Madam Pomfrey told us that Snape was there and brought you up…well we wondered -"

"No, _you_ wondered, not me," said Hermione indignantly.

Harry looked at Hermione for a moment before saying, "Well actually Ron's hunch is right." Hermione's expression slowly changed as Harry retold them both what had happened, from the moment he had gone down to the Quidditch pitch the morning before.

"- And the next thing, here I am, in here,"

"He can't do that!" said Ron outraged. "That's 'Blagging!' That's a classic foul. What does he think he's playing, some Muggle sport?"

"I don't think he cared about fouls, Ron, we weren't playing an actual game."

"But…but he wouldn't do that, he's a teacher!" said Hermione. "I know that he is entirely unfair and he shouldn't have played against you like that to begin with, but

still - "

"You think I imagined it do you?" said Harry suddenly. "You think that the only reason I'm stuck in here with a banged up head and sore ribs is - "

"No, no of course not Harry," Hermione said quickly, putting her hand on his arm. "It's just …maybe it was an accident?"

"Believe me my ribs are sore enough from where Snape was digging his elbow in to prove it was no accident." Harry winced slightly as he moved and put his hand to his side. "He just wants to settle a long time grudge he has against my dad."

There was a moment's silence and Harry finished his glass of pumpkin juice. He set it back down and then moved the tray a bit to the side.

"But why would he do it?" Hermione suddenly piped up again, taking the tray absentmindedly from Harry's hands and setting it up on the bedside table. "I mean what did he think Dumbledore is going to say when he finds out how you got in here?"

"I don't think Snape is going to voluntarily tell Dumbledore anything, do you?" Ron said turning to Hermione.

"Hmm, probably not, but I'm talking about when Harry tells him."

"I'm not telling him anything," Harry said at once, expressing what he'd had inside him since waking up the night before in the infirmary.

"What? Don't be silly Harry of course you have to! Even if it was an accident he shouldn't have even dared you to play against him like that to begin with."

"No," he answered bluntly looking at her. "It will just give him the satisfaction that he did what he set out to do and that he got to me. I'm not giving him that."

"Harry, if what you are saying is true – and I do believe you," Hermione added quickly at seeing Harry glare at her, "you need to tell someone. He could have really hurt you."

"No, he knew what he was doing," Harry answered. "He just took the opportunity to prove something, to get to me, probably hoping it would put me off for the actual game so he'd have an advantage. It was easy – no witnesses. No wonder he was so keen to have a 'trial run' when we met down on the pitch."

"Hmm, well you didn't exactly refuse did you?" berated Hermione.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron threw at her. But Harry knew what she meant. He had been, somewhat unwillingly, thinking the same thing since the night before. But he had to admit to himself that even though Snape had caused him to be in here, he had been foolish to accept Snape's offer. He could feel Hermione looking at him so he averted his eyes. The last thing he wanted was a lecture on something he already knew.

"It doesn't matter," he said quickly and at that moment they heard the door to the hospital wing open and he was grateful for the diversion, even if it was Madam Pomfrey coming to fuss over him again.

It wasn't. Dumbledore emerged, smiling as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Ah, you have visitors already, I should have known," he said smiling as he walked over to Harry's bedside.

"Would you like a chair Professor?" Hermione asked as Dumbledore stood looking down at Harry through his half-moon spectacles.

"No thank you Miss Granger, I just came to check in, how are you feeling Harry?"

"Not bad thanks Professor," Harry answered.

"Quite a knock on the head I hear?"

"Ah, yes sir, it's feeling a lot better now though." Harry tried to push himself up a bit more against the pillows.

"I'm glad to hear it," Dumbledore said looking at him closely. "I hope we will see you well enough by next weekend. I must admit that I am feeling a curious mixture of excitement and apprehension in playing against you Harry."

"What about Professor Snape? Hermione piped up suddenly. Harry threw her a furious look as Dumbledore turned in her direction.

"Professor Snape?" Dumbledore said quietly. Harry waited but was surprised that Dumbledore did not query Hermione's question. "Yes, I heard that he brought you up from the pitch Harry," he answered after a brief pause. " I believe you have both seen each other in action now?" Harry looked up quickly at Dumbledore. _Did he already know what had happened? Did he know the real reason he had ended up in here? Did he know why Snape was so keen to play Seeker?_ Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore hoping for an answer but Professor Dumbledore's expression was un-readable.

"Umm, yes sir, Sna- I mean Professor Snape seems a…a…a good flyer," answered Harry trying to ignore Hermione glaring at him.

'Yes, I believe he is. Well I am glad to see you are feeling better Harry. I shall be off, though not before I have a word with Madam Pomfrey." And with a small nod to Harry he promptly moved to the door again.

As soon as the door had closed Hermione rounded on Harry.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I told you, Snape just wants to get to me…and my dad, and because of that it is between me and him. Now, tell me what's happening with the team practices?" Harry added turning to Ron.

"Well you missed yesterday's of course," answered Ron as Hermione leaned back in her chair and folded her arms, "and they're having another one today. Wood said he was going to organize a mass protest if Madam Pomfrey doesn't let you out by Tuesday."

"Oh, I'll be ready by Tuesday," said Harry in a definite tone. "This match is way to important now."

* * *

Hi all, a few days late but hope you enjoyed!


	6. Winner's Reward

**Hello to my lovely readers. This has taken a bit longer to get out than expected! **

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far and especially to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (chapter 5) - I usually respond individually to reviews but I wasn't able to for chapter five so here is a big thankyou now to everyone! I read all your reviews and love your comments so keep them coming :)**

**As always, nothing's mine - it all belongs to the fabulous J.K.Rowling :)**

**Chapter 6 : "Winner's Reward"**

Wood's planned protest was not necessary, Madam Pomfrey happily let Harry return to the main school on Tuesday morning – probably due to Harry's incessant pleading throughout Monday to leave that had driven her, in the end, to shut herself in her office and not emerge for several hours at a time.

Hermione and Ron caught up with him as he headed back to Gryffindor Tower for his school bag and books.

"Harry, there you are," Hermione said, slightly out of breath. "We went up to the infirmary but you had already left. Here we have your bag and books for you so we may as well go straight to class, you've had breakfast right?" she looked at him questioningly.

"Oh…thanks," Harry said looking past her and into the sea of students moving to their classes.

"Harry?"

"Hey, are you with us mate?" Ron said waving his hand in front of Harry's face.

"Hmm…what?"

"Ah, are you sure Madam Pomfrey said you could leave?" asked Ron looking at him curiously.

Harry suddenly snapped out of it.

"Of course, you were there when she said so."

"It's just, you seem a little…not with it."

"I'm just looking for Wood."

"What for?" Hermione asked at once and Harry looked at her incredulously.

"What do you mean what for? The match is four days away and I've had one practice with the team!"

"You just left the hospital, Quidditch can't be the first thing on your mind?"

"Well of course it is!" Ron answered for him. "Harry has a lot to play for against Snape now doesn't he? And Saturday's game is all anybody's talking about these days."

Harry found that Ron's statement was no exaggeration – everywhere he turned people were greeting him enthusiastically, various handmade posters were splashed on every notice board that Harry passed, some advertising the match and others depicting (quite graphically) what was obviously the student's version of how events would unfold on Saturday. 'Student Pride' seemed to be at an all time high.

Harry didn't see Wood on his way to History of Magic, despite his keen lookout and asking anyone who stopped him if they had seen him. However when they arrived outside Binns's classroom Seamus was there.

"Harry! Wood was just here looking for you."

"Oh, I've just been looking for him."

"Well he just left for class, but there's a training session at 7pm tonight – if you're up for it?"

"Absolutely, I'll be there. If you see Wood again before I do let him know will you?"

"Yeah, sure. So…what happened anyway?" Everyone else outside the classroom immediately stopped talking and stood silently looking at Harry. "I heard Snape was there and- "

But at that moment the classroom door opened and the pearly, translucent form of Professor Binns ushered them inside.

Harry tried to concentrate (which had never worked very successfully in Binns's class in the past) but he soon succumbed to thoughts of Quidditch and Snape again rather than Binns's drone on Muggle-hunting in the 1700's. The hour and a half dragged so much that Harry wondered if his watch had also suffered damage at Snape's hands. Hermione kept shooting him looks with an increasingly worried expression while he fidgeted around tapping his watch.

Finally Professor Binns's dismissed them and Harry grabbed his belongings and bolted for the door – determined to track Wood down before break was over. Hermione and Ron struggled to keep up.

They finally found him outside in the courtyard. He was amid a group of other 7th years but broke through the group when he saw Harry.

"Harry! I've been after you all morning," he said as he approached. "How are you?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but wood just continued without pause. "So training's on for tonight if you're ready? Diggory's been great filling in but the match is four days away and we need some team cohesion happening – there's a lot riding on this now hey?" Said Wood grinning.

"Yeah, don't I know it," said Harry surprised, _did Wood know what had happened between him and Snape?_

"So you've seen the notice then?"

"Notice? Said Ron.

"What notice?" Harry said with a growing feeling of confusion.

"You haven't seen it? Well it was only just put up – c'mon follow me," Wood said ushering for Harry to follow him.

Wood led Harry, Ron and Hermione back inside and into the entrance hall where a noisey crowd was gathered who let out a sudden mixture of applause and whistles as Wood led Harry over to the notice board. On it was pinned a couple of the posters that Harry had seen earlier, but between them was pinned a piece of parchment reading:

**HOGWART'S SCHOOL MATCH'**

**'Winner's Reward**'

**Please note: The winning team (including coach(s)) from Saturday's match will not**

**only take the glory of that win but also a second reward.**

**The winning team will enjoy a special dinner held on Saturday evening.**

**The losing team will be responsible for organizing and serving this **

**dinner to their opponents.**

"Told you," said Wood still grinning as Harry read through the notice a second time.

"Bit of added incentive, hey?"

"Brilliant," nodded Ron from over Harry's shoulder.

"Uh…yeah," said Harry.

"Oh, come on! We need more enthusiasm than that out on the pitch Harry. Just imagine sitting at a fancy dinner with Snape serving beef and gravy on to your plate and calling you 'sir'.

"Or the other way around," Hermione said teasingly.

"No chance - is there Harry? Snape better get his 'waiter's outfit' ready. And speaking of Snape just what went on on Saturday?"

There was a moment's pause before Harry answered, "Oh, well uh…it's kind of a long story."

"Well, I want to hear it, though it may have to be later," Wood added checking his watch. "I have Transfiguration right now and I was late yesterday. Ok, so meet out on the pitch at 7pm Harry," he added as he started walking backwards away from them, " – Don't be late."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Harry said to Wood's back.

"Come on," said Hermione after a moment, " we better go as well, we've got to get down to Hagrid's." The three of them moved through the dispersing crowd. Harry could hear Ron and Hermione chatting beside him about the notice as they made their way down to Hagrid's cabin, but Harry kept silent while thinking to himself. The Dinner was definitely an added bonus to the glory of winning, but after what Snape had said and done last Saturday the possible feeling of triumph at taking the snitch from under Snape's greasy nose was all the incentive Harry needed.

* * *

Wednesday morning rose. Harry made his way down to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione for breakfast in a very good mood – so much so that even the prospect of double potions that morning couldn't dampen his spirits. The training session the previous evening had gone extremely well. Having only been to one other training session it was easy for Harry to see the improvement everyone had made.

Cho, Susan and Derek were now flying as a seamless team. Derek Allan seemed to have overcome his initial terror and had scored a number of goals against flint. Even Flint had looked like he had pulled himself together and stopped hovering lazily around the goals (though Harry suspected this had less to do with 'team camaraderie' and more to do with the prospect of the reward dinner). And Seamus and Terry were also working well together as the Beaters. Harry was impressed to see the distance that Seamus could send a Bludger. They had both started working on the 'Dopplebeater Defence' (where the two Beaters would hit the Bludger at the same time giving it greater power and speed).

"So how do you think Snape's going to be?" Ron asked as they finished their breakfast and headed down to the dungeons.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well it's the first time he's seen Harry since Saturday isn't it?"

"Yeah well after our training session last night he better be getting scared," said Harry happily as they arrived outside the door.

"And there is nothing more dangerous than an opponent's need for revenge," Ron said grinning.

"I'm not after revenge," Harry said quickly. "I just want to stand up for my dad's name that's all."

Hermione was keeping oddly quiet, though Harry noticed her looking at him with the same worried expression she had given him the day before in History of Magic class. At that moment the door flew open and Snape pointed them silently into the room.

Despite Ron's wonderings however, Snape seemed his usual self. He set them their task quickly and then prowled around the class only pausing at Harry and Ron's table long enough to sneer at their 'attempts' and take ten points off Gryffindor for Ron's unevenly cut tuber roots. There was no acknowledgement, whispered side comment or snide remark to Harry about the past Saturday at all (which for some reason unnerved Harry a little bit, it wasn't like Snape to not take the opportunity). However, it didn't last for long.

That evening Harry was walking back to Gryffindor Tower after another decent team meeting, feeling exhausted but elated at the same time, when a familiar voice cut through his thoughts like a knife.

"Potter!"

Snape emerged from an adjoining corridor and walked slowly towards where Harry had stopped.

"What are you doing wandering around at this time?"

"It's not nine o'clock yet," Harry answered.

"That wasn't my question Potter," Snape said slowly, advancing closer to him.

Harry stared back into Snape's black eyes.

"I'm just heading back to Gryffindor Tower, I'm a bit tired – Quidditch practice," Harry added, a little more defiantly than he had meant. The last thing he wanted now was another confrontation before Saturday.

"Yes, back on your broom so quickly after Saturday's little…mishap – quite commendable.

_Mishap? That's what he's calling it?_ Harry thought, though he kept silent.

"Well, I'm sure the team felt, ah…obliged to welcome you back. It's funny though, I would have thought they'd prefer a Seeker who can actually stay on their broomstick to play on Saturday."

Harry glared at him. "I can fly just fine - "

"Really? I didn't get that impression taking you up to the infirmary."

Harry was starting to lose his cool. "I wouldn't have needed the infirmary if -"

"If what Potter?"

"If it had been a fair play," Harry finished.

"Oh, tut tut. Since when does a Quidditch game follow all the rules? Most players seem to be able to continue on when a simple foul is made against them."

"You pulled my broom out from under me!"

"As I said, a simple foul – most competent Quidditch players could have easily avoided injury, but as long as the team is happy to have you, let's just hope you don't disgrace them too much on Saturday." And with that Snape swept around and moved back down the corridor. Harry stood on the spot watching his black robes ripple around the corner and out of sight.

* * *

Harry couldn't even remember the walk back to Gryffindor Tower he was fuming so much. When he entered through the portrait hole he found Ron and Hermione sitting in their usual spot. Hermione had Crookshanks on her lap and was stroking the back of his head while yawning. Ron was sitting on the floor, surrounded by several screwed up pieces of parchment, an open potions book and wearing a prominent scowl on his face.

Harry flung himself unceremoniously in to one of the armchairs causing Crookshanks to leap down from Hermione's lap in fright. Hermione and Ron both looked up at him.

"You look just like how I feel," said Ron, ripping another piece of parchment off and screwing it up in disgust.

"Yeah well, Snape will do that to you," Harry said harshly.

"He didn't come out on the pitch again?"

"No, not with the team there. No I bumped into him on my way back up here." And Harry retold them word for word what Snape had said to him.

"Well, at least he admitted it," conceded Ron pushing his homework away roughly and sitting back up on the sofa.

"So, what did you say?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry closely.

"Well, he didn't give me a chance to say much at all," Harry answered, turning to her. "I'll just wait for Saturday, then I'll get him where it - "

"Harry," Hermione cut across him.

Harry stopped and looked at her, waiting for her to continue but she hesitated looking a little unsure.

"What?"

"Well…it's just, I know what Snape did was bad and his reason for playing in this match is for all the wrong reasons – but that's just him, he has a grudge. I just…don't want you to do anything stupid."

Harry just stared at her.

"What do you think he's going to do, hit Snape with a hex in front of the whole school?" Laughed Ron after a moment.

"No," Hermione said, sounding a little surer of herself. She turned back to Harry. "Just remember the reason for this match in the first place, and don't make it a one on one against Snape."

"Harry jumped to his feet glaring at her. "Is that what you think I'm like? Like him?"

Hermione looked taken aback and Harry immediately felt sorry for his outburst.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean it."

"I know. Look," Hermione continued. 'I just know that Snape got to you and - "

"I know what you're saying," Harry said quickly, and he did. "Really. I'm fine."

Hermione hesitated and nodded. 'Just have a good game, ok? … And make sure we win," she added with a slight smile.

* * *

**Wow Snape _is _kind of nasty in this isn't he? hehe ...oh well it's fun :) Hope you all enjoyed.**


	7. The Match!

As usual I own nothing, it all belongs the the fabulous J.K.Rowling.

Alot of terms in this chapter come from 'Quidditch Through the Ages' by J.K.Rowling.

Hope you like 'cause I had fun writing this! :)

**Chapter 7 : "The Match"**

It was Saturday. The day of the school match - though it was still early and the school was still silent.

Harry had just awoken. It took him a few moments for his mind to un-fog and everything to click back into place, then his stomach did a familiar flip as he realised today was match day. As it was still early he lay in bed contemplating the match. It didn't last long however as anxious energy soon had him out of bed and pacing around the common room. The match was to start at eleven so he had a few hours ahead of him.

It wasn't long before Harry heard a door snap closed and footsteps descending the spiral staircase that lead to the dormitories. Ron emerged, running a hand through his tousled hair and yawning.

"Just woke up and saw you were gone," he said flinging himself into an armchair. "I thought maybe you had gone down for a fly again but when I saw who was there…"

"Why? Whose there?" Harry asked finally taking a seat.

"Snape's down there. I could just make him out in the distance when I looked out the window."

"What, again? Harry asked.

"Well he probably needs all the practice he can get, right?" Ron laughed.

"Yeah, well the team is looking pretty good – I told you about Seamus didn't I ? And Cho, Susan and Derek are flying really well together, and - "

"Come off it Harry," Ron said grinning. "You're gonna wipe them out! I just wish I could be there tonight to see Snape's greasy face at the dinner, ha!"

An hour later other Gryffindor students started filtering down on their way to the Great Hall for breakfast, all acknowledging Harry as they passed, slapping him on the back and giving him words of encouragement with excited gleams in their eyes.

Hermione eventually emerged and the three of them made their way down to the Great Hall. It was a slow procession as Harry kept being 'mugged' by gangs of excited well-wishers. Harry had felt hungry when he first got up but now, upon entering the Great Hall to a tumultuous applause, he felt his appetite slowly vanishing. A number of hands grabbed him and dragged him over to the Gryffindor table and sat him down in front of piles of toast, eggs, sausages and bacon. Harry looked over towards the Ravenclaw table and saw Derek Allan sitting there amongst a crowd of people, grinning sheepishly – It seemed all the team were being given the same treatment as they entered the hall.

"Here Harry, what do you want, eggs, toast, bacon?" Fred said piling food in front of Harry.

"Oh, no nothing," Harry said, slightly queasy from nerves and excitement.

"You have to have something," Ginny said, squeezing in between her twin brothers. "Here, I'll pour you some juice," and she grabbed a glass from the table and proceeded to fill it with pumpkin juice.

Harry took a moment to look up at the staff table. A few seats were empty but Professor McGonagall was there speaking enthusiastically to Madam Hooch. Professor Dumbledore was also there, sitting calmly with his fingers interlaced and his chin resting on them as he watched the excitement before him. He caught Harry's gaze for a moment and winked at him. Along the table a bit further was Lupin talking with tiny Professor Flitwick and a little further along…Snape. He was sitting very still wearing an unreadable expression on his face, though his black eyes were narrowed slightly as he scanned them across the hall. He lingered his gaze on Harry for a moment but then looked away as Flitwick turned to him.

Harry turned his attention back to the chattering group around him as he took a slice of toast. A great roar suddenly exploded around him again and he looked up to see Seamus entering the Great Hall looking slightly startled by the reception. He quickly composed himself however and sat a few places up from Harry, grinning. Harry noticed however that he didn't eat much either.

At around ten-thirty Wood called for all the team to start moving down to the change rooms. They all rose from their respective tables and followed Wood to the doors.

"Good luck Harry, have a good game," Hermione said to him smiling and squeezing his arm.

"Yeah good luck mate," Ron said, slapping him on the back.

"Yeah don't let us down Harry," Fred and George said together. " We don't think Wood could handle a loss – you'd better win just to keep him alive!"

"Harry nodded, "thanks guys," he said and he headed off after Seamus towards the doors.

In the change rooms they could hear the stands filling up. The noise above them was intense and several chants broke out as people waited for the match to begin.

"Wow!" Wood said as he emerged back into the change room. "The atmosphere out there is electric! Use that to your advantage ok? And don't forget - "

"Oliver, calm down – we're going to be fine," Cho said grinning.

Harry looked over at Derek Allan. He was staring resolutely at the floor and his knuckles were white where he was gripping his broom.

"Ok this is it!" Wood said as they heard a whistle blow. "Let's go, and remember this is just not for us but for the whole student body!"

They all rose and headed out. Harry could see Professor Vector, who was to be umpiring, standing in the centre of the pitch. The noise was deafening as they walked out. The staff team emerged from the other end and also walked towards Professor Vector.

Harry's heart was hammering hard in his chest. He was itching to get into the air and start the match – the intensity of the crowd and the anticipation was almost too much.

The teams faced each other as Professor Vector motioned to them. Professor Dumbledore and Cho Chang moved forward and shook hands.

"Good luck, Professor," Cho said smiling.

"And to you and the team Miss Chang," Dumbledore answered calmly.

Harry's eyes flicked to Snape. He was standing resolutely still, holding his broom at his side. His eyes fixed onto Harry's gaze for a moment, but then Professor Vector blew the whistle and they soared upwards to their starting positions.

Harry got to his starting position and looked towards the other end. Dumbledore was there by the goal posts looking rather like he was out for a Sunday picnic.

The balls were released. First the Quaffle and the two Bludgers, and then the tiny golden Snitch. It hovered around the centre but when Professor Vector blew the whistle it darted off out of sight – the game was on.

Each player flew out of their starting positions. Harry heard Lee Jordan's voice booming out as he started his commentary.

"_And we're finally here – the match that everyone has been talking about has arrived. We've got Flint against Professor Dumbledore as Keepers and some interesting new talent on our student team. The staff of course have yet to prove themselves. And of course we can't forget about the two Seekers out there - Potter against Professor Snape, keep your eyes open folks there's going to be a show down between those two – Professor Snape has his work cut out for him if he wants to even come near that Snitch…Just commentary Professor, just commentary!!_

Harry began circling the pitch. His heart was still hammering in his chest though now from adrenalin and competitiveness - nerves and apprehension had disappeared, he was where he belonged.

"_And they're off! Us students have made an early break, it's Chang with the Quaffle – ducking easily around Professor McGonagall there – passing to Bones, oh! Almost lost it, careful there Bones don't be too eager. Here comes Professor Lupin. It's Chang in charge again, she's flying up that pitch! Could this be the first score of the match? Chang, Chang – here is Professor Dumbledore's first test – it's Chang! Chang all the way and…oh so close, but nice dive there by Professor Dumbledore just saving that in time."_

Harry strained to hear the commentary as he circled around the outskirts of the pitch, trying to catch a glimpse of anything glinting. Snape had passed him several times, no words were spoken though the look on Snape's face was unmistakable. The match was certainly fast paced – the staff team were indeed all pretty good flyers, though their

formations and tactics had yet to be tested. Harry pulled his mind back to the game, now circling round the far side of the pitch.

"_And it's back to Professor Sprout by a wide pass – staff still in possession – dips down beneath Finnigan – oh! Just in time to, that could have been nasty, that Bludger had some serious speed to it – passes to Professor McGonagall, but here come the student Chasers! Chang, Bones, Allan in a 'Hawkshead Formation' flying straight at McGonagall – oh that's intimidating – the professor's got no one to pass to – wow, that's a move! McGonagall just executes what looked like a mid –air tumble turn, but drops the quaffle – saved nicely by Bones, and she's off – looks like Bones is proving to be a good find for this team – passing to Allan – back to Bones, and she's going for goals, but no, diverts to Chang and Chang puts the quaffle through! Professor Dumbledore didn't see that coming! That's 10 – 0 to us!"_

The crowd exploded into a deafening roar around Harry as the student team took the first score.

Snape was now taking the same path as him. Harry could sense him following behind at every movement, but twenty minutes into the match the Snitch hadn't made an appearance. The staff team however had started to make their move scoring two consecutive goals against flint, causing much agitation around the stands. Harry's impressions of McGonagall 'trying' to play Quidditch were quickly being dissolved – she definitely had some Quidditch experience.

Harry was soon tired of Snape's 'follow the leader' tactic and took his chances flying more into the match (hoping in the process that Seamus' aim would finally make it's mark). He weaved his way through the match – the Quaffle being passed at lightning speed around him. It was currently in their possession but being hotly pursued by Lupin and Sprout.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Seamus give a mighty swing with his bat which connected with a bludger a second later with a loud crack, altering its direction and sending it screaming towards Sprout and Lupin. At that moment Harry saw it – a glint of gold, and he accelerated towards it. Snape was still tailing him so he had to react fast. Shifting his weight forwards he accelerated into a slight dive when – Whoosh! A Bludger came screaming past grazing the side of his face. He spiralled into a roll a couple of times before righting himself. His eyes trying to locate the Snitch once more, hoping that Snape hadn't been able to react quick enough. He hadn't, Snape was about 5 meters to his right. His hands were empty though he was sneering openly.

"Watch yourself Potter, don't take yourself out too soon, I would like a little competition to make my win sweeter," and he took off ahead of Harry.

"Keep your head up there Harry, my aim is pretty poor," Lupin said smiling as he passed by.

"_And here comes Finnigan and Wilkes out of nowhere – Oh nice use of the 'Dopplebeater Defence'. They have sure mastered that tactic, look at the speed to that __Bludger, straight towards…oh!…nasty blow to Professor Sprout there…and down she goes – Bones scores."_

Harry looked around, sure enough another goal had been scored for their team and Sprout was drifting slowly downward – dazed by a heavy Bludger blow to the side of the head.

"_But the game goes on folks, that's 20 – 30 now. And here comes Chang again – wow she can get that quaffle out fast but…oh my, Snape's making a move!"_

Harry's heart skipped time as sure enough he saw Snape, who was about ten meters in front of him, accelerate speed and spiral into a dive. Harry was hot on his tail in a split second. All sound of the crowd was drowned out by the rush of wind in his ears, and Harry saw the Snitch flying just ahead of Snape – who already had his arm outstretched. Harry pressed on faster.

"C'mon, faster, c,mon," he said as he gained on Snape. They were almost level now. McGonagall was just a blur as they sped past her getting lower and lower to the ground. Both their hands were out, grasping towards the fluttering golden ball. It was at their fingertips. Harry grasped at it, scraping the back of Snape's hand, but the Snitch took that moment to change course and shoot upwards. Harry's reflexes kicked in and he reacted before Snape had even realised where the Snitch had gone.

Harry pulled up hard, flying skyward, at the same time hearing Lee Jordan's voice – "_And she scores! Another goal for us – that's 40-40 now. C'mon Harry you've got it! This game is all happening now!"_

But Snape was once again on his tail. They headed towards the right side goal posts, the Snitch an arms length from Harry. Snape slammed into him from the side, pushing him off course, but Harry reacted swiftly pushing back with all his strength.

"Don't think you're taking this Potter!"

They both zigzagged towards the goals as they continued to try and push each other off course. The Snitch was keeping a steady course straight for the posts. It was so close that Harry could feel the cold metal against his fingertips. Snape's hand was there pushing hard against Harry's. The center post was looming – if they didn't catch the Snitch before then it was going to take some fancy flying to get around. Five meters, three, two meters from the post… Then without warning the Snitch shot to the right. Harry moved instinctively shooting out his right hand as he swerved around – his knee grazing against the goal post. Snape was in no position to reach it and couldn't react fast enough – Harry heard a loud crack as he slid forwards and clasped his fingers around the tiny ball. He looked around – Snape had collided with the post and was spiraling downwards, landing with a heavy thud on the ground.

The noise was deafening as the rest of the team flew towards him and almost knocked him off his broom.

**To be continued…**


	8. Snape At Your Service

**Hiya everyone, sorry for the delay in posting! This is the final chapter for 'Bludgers' hope you like and you enjoyed the story. I might do another Quidditch themed story as I quite liked writing all the action plays!! :)**

**As always it all belongs to the wonderful J.K.Rowling, I just like to escape to there occasionally :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: "Snape at your Service"**

It was over two hours later that Harry started to make his way back up to Gryffindor Tower with Ron and Hermione. After the thrilling end to the match the students had all assembled in the Great Hall for a rather rowdy celebration. The entire team was being treated as royalty and every few minutes someone would start another round of cheers, chants and whistles.

Harry, however, was receiving attention worthy of a hero. It seemed that not only were the students celebrating him catching the Snitch but also the way that he had done it. Harry noted that no one seemed particularly concerned about what had happened to Snape – indeed no one had even looked to see what had happened after Harry had caught the Snitch.

Harry had landed, the snitch balled up tight in his fist, and had been immediately mobbed by the crush of teammates and fellow students slapping him on the back, shaking his hand and calling out to him in triumph. All the while he had been craning his neck to the direction of the goal post, where Dumbledore and several of the other teachers were assembling, to see what was happening but was swept along and away from the pitch by the celebrations without seeing little more than a flap of a black robe on the ground.

Ron and Hermione, and finally Harry, had concluded that it couldn't have been too serious, as Dumbledore had entered the student celebrations earlier to congratulate everyone and remind the team of the 'reward dinner' that evening with no mention of Snape at all.

"Who cares!" Fred had said after overhearing their conversation. "He should have known better than to take on Harry shouldn't he!" he added loudly, prompting another outbreak of singing and applause. Snape's failure to catch the Snitch was certainly fuelling the celebrations. Harry wondered if Snape was aware of the 'battering' his reputation was getting from the students.

"Well, you'll be able to tell tonight wont you?" Ron said smiling as the three of them entered the Gryffindor common room. "At the 'reward dinner' – he's got to be embarrassed, he went practically head first into that post! What time's the dinner anyway?"

"Six O'clock," Harry answered. "Apparently there's a room on the 7th floor, opposite the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmey, where the dinner's being held." He added shrugging. Harry wasn't entirely fussed about the dinner. Of course he wanted to celebrate with the rest of the team at their great win, but the thought of being confined to a room for several hours in Snape's presence wasn't really thrilling him. His feelings didn't seem to be shared among the others however.

Upon entering the common room he was again surrounded by an enthusiastic crowd. Seamus came over, he was grinning and holding a bottle of Butterbeer in his hand.

"Six O'clock right? I'm so hanging out to see Snape's face! I don't think he's going to ever live this down!"

"Err… yeah, nice Bludger work by the way," Harry said.

"Yeah thanks, though I don't think Professor Sprout thinks so."

"Oh she'll be ok," Hermione piped up. "It's all part of the game."

"I guess, well let me know when you're heading out Harry, ok?" Seamus said still grinning, and then he moved through the crowd to where Dean Thomas and Lee Jordan were standing.

Ron moved off towards Fred and George, returning momentarily with three bottles of Butterbeer in his hands from the twins' 'stores'. He passed one each to Harry and Hermione.

"Nice game Harry," Lavendar and Parvati said giggling as they walked past. "We especially liked the ending!"

"Umm…yeah thanks," Harry said, then taking a gulp of his Butterbeer.

"See," said Ron, also taking a gulp, "what did I say two weeks ago when this all started? - That you could legitimately smack Snape to the ground and not get into trouble for it. And that's exactly what you did!"

"I think a certain goal post had more to do with that than me," Harry answered.

"Oh, stop being so modest all the time Harry!" Hermione jumped in. " You played a great game – and a clean one. You won because you were the best flyer. _You_ didn't crash into the post did you? And you didn't have to resort to crude fouls on your opponent either. You proved to Snape what we knew all along."

Harry turned and smiled at her. "Thanks."

At ten to six Harry let Seamus know that he was going and they both left (amidst tumultuous applause), along with Oliver Wood, to make their way to the 7th floor.

They arrived outside a wooden door cut into the stonework.

"I've never noticed this here before, have you?" Oliver asked them both. Harry shrugged, he really couldn't remember either way. "Well, we're a bit early but I guess that's ok," Oliver continued, and he pushed open the door to reveal a long table, lavishly laid with plates, cutlery and goblets, surrounded by a dozen or so lit lanterns around the walls, giving the room a warm glow.

The three of them entered quietly and closed the door behind them.

"Wow," Seamus breathed as he walked around the table setting. "Pretty neat!"

"I'm glad you approve Mr Finnigan," came a voice from behind them. They turned to find Dumbledore standing there smiling at them. "Myself and the rest of the team have worked hard this afternoon preparing. You had no problem in making your way here then, the room can be a little…elusive."

"Ah, no, no problem sir, but…I've never noticed this door before from the corridor," Oliver answered.

"No, you wouldn't of," chuckled Dumbledore quietly.

The three of them looked at each other quizzically as the door slowly opened once again to reveal Susan, Cho, Derek and Terry, all looking a little uncertain. Flint was also there, lurking behind them still in the corridor.

"Ah, and here are the others, come in please, don't be shy."

"Oh this is so beautiful," Cho said as she wandered into the room looking around.

"As I was just saying to the boys here, we have all been working hard this afternoon for you," Dumbledore said cheerily. "Well, make yourselves at home everyone. I'll be back momentarily." Dumbledore smiled and then turned away and headed for a door at the far end of the room.

"Ah, this is good!" Seamus said with a grin as soon as the door had closed. "I'm so hungry - wonder what's on the menu," he added holding his stomach.

"You've been thinking of your stomach all afternoon haven't you?" Cho asked grinning.

"Of course I have! I worked hard for this – my first Quidditch match – I'm going to enjoy it. As well as having the teachers do all the work!"

"Yeah, that is the bonus," Oliver laughed.

"Speaking of teachers, anyone heard anything about Snape yet?" Cho asked.

Harry looked around but everyone just shook their heads.

"Flint?" Wood said. "You heard anything, he's your Head of House?" But flint just looked back and shrugged.

"He's fine," came a voice. They turned to find Lupin at the far end of the table setting a water jug down.

"He'll be here tonight then?" Harry asked dubiously.

Lupin looked at Harry with a knowing sort of look.  
"Yes, he'll be here," Lupin finally said with a slight smile.

"Here we go." They all turned as Dumbledore emerged through the door again, closely followed by Professors McGonagall, Hooch, Sinistra, Lupin and Sprout (who still looked slightly shaken up). McGonagall was carrying a large silver tray on which were eight filled glass goblets.

"I thought we should have a toast before dinner is served," Dumbledore said. McGonagall moved towards them with the tray offering them each a glass.

"Here you go Wood, Potter, Miss Bones…"

"Now all we need is Severus…ah here he is!" Dumbledore said as they all took their glasses and turned their attention once more to the door at the far end of the room through which Snape had just emerged.

Harry turned to watch as Snape walked across the room carrying a second silver tray towards the other professors, who each took a goblet.

"If you will raise your glasses," said Dumbledore. "Let us make a toast to a great match, to school spirit and to fair play…" Harry glanced across the room. Snape's eyes caught

Harry's. He was holding his goblet almost at his side with a look of contempt written on his pale face.

"…And here is to the winning team, for a great win and putting us in our place."

"So Harry," said Lupin as he walked over after the toast. " I haven't been able to congratulate you properly yet, good game!" he said slapping Harry on the back.

"Thanks," said Harry smiling. "You to."

"Ah well, what did I say Harry? We'd put up a fight for a few minutes at least," Lupin said smiling widely. Harry glanced over Lupin's shoulder to Snape, who was setting his still full glass back down onto the silver tray. Lupin glanced around also to see what Harry was distracted with.

"That was a nice bit of flying you did around those goals," he said after a moment. "Very controlled," he added whilst still looking in Snape's direction. Harry hesitated then returned his focus to Lupin.

"I'm…not sure I should go to Potions for a while," Harry said quietly, smiling slightly as Lupin looked back round at him.

"You played a fair game Harry. I must admit I was a little…concerned about the Seeker match up, but in the end you played for the right reasons. Well, I have duties to see to Harry so I'll see you a little later," and he strode off towards the door at the far side of the room.

"Congratulations, Harry." Harry turned back around to find Professor Dumbledore walking towards him. "Quite a match, though the final score was most…expected. For most of us at least," he added with a wink just as Snape disappeared behind the door also.

"Thank you, sir, you played well too."

"For a man of 150 years of age were you going to say Harry?"

"Er…no, I mean..."

"It's all right Harry – my words not yours," Dumbledore said chuckling. "Congratulations once more on a fine performance. Well it is time," he said moving away from Harry. "Feel free to take your seats," he said to the rest of the team. "Dinner will be served shortly."

The staff began to move towards the door. It was only then that Harry noticed that Snape was limping quite stiffly across the room.

They took their seats around the table. It felt a strange but rather funny situation - to be waiting to be served by the teachers. Harry sat towards the end of the table, with Oliver on his right and Cho to his left. Flint was opposite, looking completely out of place though he kept his hungry eyes towards the door as though he was about to devour it. Eventually the door opened again and the staff filed out with an array of dishes in their arms – roast beef, potatoes, yorkshire puddings.

"Some roast beef for you Mr Potter?" Professor McGonagall loomed over him with a large platter and serving tongs in her hands and a rather amused smile on her face. Harry quickly choked back the laughter welling up in him.

"Er…yeah thanks." He glanced across to Seamus who was grinning widely as Professor Sprout filled up his glass for him.

Harry piled his plate as the team talked and laughed around him.

"Gravy?" a voice cut through the chatter.

"Sorry?" Harry said. He looked up and found himself staring at the black eyes of Snape – who was standing there holding a steaming gravy boat precariously above Harry's shoulder. Snape starred at him for a few moments, his eyes narrowing.

"I asked if you'd like some gravy," Snape finally said contemptuously.

"Er…yeah that'd be good," Harry said slowly, hoping the Snape meant on his plate.

Snape looked at him for a second and then advanced closer.

As the gravy was poured onto his plate Harry noticed the back of Snape's hand; It had several long red marks over it, where Harry had scratched it while fighting to claim the snitch.

Snape caught him looking.

"Feeling pleased are we?"

"We won didn't we? Of course I am," Harry answered defiantly, looking back at him.

"_We_? My, we are being modest aren't we? Don't want to cause a scene? Your father wouldn't have worried – he thrived on all the attention.

Harry looked down to his plate – his feelings starting to rise.

"That's enough gravy…thanks," he said in a strained voice. Snape stopped pouring. A cold look still blazing in his eyes. He set the gravy boat down and leaned on the table towards Harry.

"If you think you've proved anything from your little stunt match today, think again," Snape said coldly. Harry stayed quiet for a few moments before speaking.

"I didn't go out there to prove anything, not in the end. I just went out there to play a fair game of Quidditch, which is what I did.

"Oh, Severus, some gravy needed over here," came Professor Hooch's voice from where Derek Allan was sitting.

Snape snatched the gravy boat off the table and stalked off, limping.

Several hours later and feeling rather full, Harry made his way back up to Gryffindor Tower with Seamus and Oliver. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him in their usual seats.

"So, how was it?" Ron asked as soon as Harry sat down with them.

"Oh, it was pretty good – strange, but it was good having the teachers working for a change," Harry smiled.

"And Professor Snape? How is he, was he there?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, he was there alright, his normal self, though he is walking kind of stiffly – he served the gravy. He said that I didn't prove anything."

"Well of course you didn't!" Hermione said quickly. "We all knew you'd win anyway so you didn't have anything to prove to begin with. And Professor Snape just made you even more deserving to win after everything that happened these past two weeks."

Harry just smiled and stood up again.

"Well I'm going to bed, did you finish that Potions homework Ron?"

"No where near," Ron answered shaking his head.

"Good, we can work on it together tomorrow then – I think I'm going to need to keep a low profile in that class for a while!" said Harry yawning, and he finally turned and headed off towards the spiral staircase, passing a large poster that had been drawn by Dean, depicting the final moments of the game quite well in Harry's opinion.

**The End**

**

* * *

******

**Thanks to everyone who left reviews for this story!! I really loved reading all your comments and it was definately as incentive to keep posting :)**

**Take care**

**Karen :)**


End file.
